


Window Shopping

by therightwrong (orphan_account)



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/therightwrong
Summary: It’s a long(er than expected) road to fulfilling a fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

The relationship between Bin and Minhyuk had become quite exclusive since that day. Well, they were very exclusive. They were officially a couple. Minhyuk was over the moon any time he even looked at Bin, so his heart shot all the way to Pluto when Bin was in the mood.

 

It’d been several weeks since that first night. They’d fucked and made love and sucked each other’s cocks. Minhyuk has had Bin’s cock in him in the shower. He’s fucked Bin across the kitchen counter.

 

Bin held himself over Minhyuk on the couch now, his hands across Minhyuk’s exposed midriff as he sucked and kissed on Minhyuk’s collarbone. Minhyuk’s hand played in Bin’s hair. (That’s what started it all. Minhyuk never would have guessed Bin was into hair pulling, but he very much was.)

 

“Top or bottom?” Bin asked suddenly, pulling his lips away from Minhyuk’s collarbone.

 

Minhyuk thought over the options. While he’d usually always pictured himself as a bottom (particularly to Bin), Minhyuk had topped a few times since that first night. There was nothing sexier than the look on Bin’s face and his wining when he had a cock in his ass.

 

“Bottom,” Minhyuk decided. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Bin smirked. “Okay. I want to try something, though.”

 

Minhyuk raised a brow.

 

Bin pointed. Minhyuk followed his finger to look at their small laundry-hanging area with large windows on every side.

 

“I want to fuck you in front of the windows.”

 

Minhyuk coughed, sitting up slightly. “It’s the middle of the day. People will see—“

 

“Oh, so you’ll walk around with a vibrating butt plug in all day, you’ll cum in a crowd of people waiting for the subway, but you won’t let me fuck you on our 3rd story balcony?”

 

Minhyuk whined. “Okay, fine.”

 

Bin’s face split with a smile. “You’re the best. Get undressed, I’m gonna get the lube.”

 

Minhyuk watched Bin practically skip to the bedroom they now shared. He stripped off his clothes, tossing them to the far end of the couch. Unsurprisingly, he was already semi-hard. Bin had an incredible effect on him.

 

Bin came back naked, his own semi-hard cock swinging slightly as he walked. He grabbed Minhyuk by the hips and kissed him deeply.

 

“You’re so sexy,” Bin mumbled against his lips. “I cannot believe the kind of things you let me do with you.”

 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “You’re just a kinky bastard.”

 

Bin laughed. “A kinky bastard in love with his best friend, yes I am.”

 

Bin froze, as did Minhyuk.

 

“Did you just—“

 

“I love you.” Bin smiled, blush glowing on his cheeks. “I know it hasn’t been long since we’ve actually started dating, but I’ve always— Well, not always, but for a while now—“

 

“I love you,” Minhyuk whispered.

 

They met with a fierce kiss, lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Minhyuk submitted after a few seconds, letting Bin take over. The lube bottle clicks open. Minhyuk immediately whined and lifted one leg to wrap around Bin’s hip. Bin laughed softly against his lips, trailing them sideways. As the first finger slipped in Minhyuk’s welcoming hole, Bin resumed sucking on his collarbone.

 

“You’re so perfect,” Bin breathed. “God, I love you. I love you, Minhyuk, so much.”

 

Minhyuk smirked. He ran his hands over Bin’s shoulders. “Sure it’s not just my ass and cock you love?”

 

Bin pulled back, his finger in Minhyuk’s ass going still. “I’m completely serious, Minhyuk. I love you.”

 

Minhyuk cleared his throat. “Okay, we can do the sappy stuff later. Just prep me so you can fill your sick fantasy and fuck me against the window.”

 

Bin laughed as he pushed a second finger into Minhyuk. “Sick fantasy, hm? Like your fantasy of cumming in public?”

 

Minhyuk blushed. “That’s not the same.”

 

“It’s not?” Bin kissed him once, lightly. “How is me wanting to fuck you in front of the window different from you cumming in front of dozens of people?”

 

Minhyuk opened his mouth to speak, but instead a moan came out as Bin slotted a third finger into him.

 

“You loved that plug,” Bin teased. “You were grinding against me so much.”

 

Minhyuk’s cock twitched hard against Bin’s leg. “S-shut up.”

 

“Such a good boy for me,” Bin hissed. He twisted his fingers inside Minhyuk. “You came right when I told you to. There were a lot of people watching you with your face buried in my chest. They could see your hips going, rutting against me.”

 

Minhyuk whined, clinging to Bin. As much as he loved Bin’s voice, listening to him talk like this had him near the edge. Bin had to know it, too. He withdrew his fingers, gently massaging the edges of Minhyuk’s hole with just his index.

 

“Fuck, you had me so hard,” Bin breathed. “You always make me hard. You have for a few months now, even before that night.”

 

Minhyuk gasped. He forced himself to focus on something else, anything. Bin was going to make him cum untouched.

 

“I would lie awake at night, cock throbbing as I thought of you.” Bin sucked lightly on Minhyuk’s earlobe. “I’d barely touch myself because I didn’t want you to hear me moaning your name.”

 

Minhyuk whined. “Hyung, please— I’m gonna cum.”

 

Bin withdrew his finger, but his words held a different intention. “Then cum for me, Hyuk. Cum for me like I came thinking of you all those nights. It was the smallest images of you, ya know. The slightest thing could set me off. When you sat on the couch with your legs wide open, or when you were kneeling on the floor when I walked in— You’re so sexy, Minhyuk. Cum for me.”

 

Minhyuk shook his head. “I-I ca-can’t.”

 

Bin rubbed his hip and thigh slowly. “Relax, baby. Focus on how hard you are, on how good it feels.”

 

Minhyuk moaned. “Bin, please, touch me.”

 

Bin kissed Minhyuk’s jaw. “We’ll work on hands-free again later.”

 

Bin side stepped ever so slightly, creating just enough room between them so he could grab Minhyuk’s cock. He also slipped one finger into his ass again. Minhyuk cried as he came not half a minute later, clinging to Bin due to the intensity. Bin coaxed him through it the whole way, whispering soft encouragements and praises.

 

It all washed over Minhyuk too quickly and his knees buckled. Bin was there immediately, carrying him the short way to the couch and holding him close.

 

“I’m right here, baby,” Bin whispered against his hair as he rubbed his back lightly. “Breathe, Minhyuk. You did so well.”

 

Minhyuk clung to Bin for quite some time, his breathing slowing and his crying stopping. When he felt well enough to, he leaned his head up and placed a gentle kiss on Bin’s jaw.

 

“Didn’t forget the safe word, did you?” Bin asked softly.

 

Minhyuk smiled, leaning into Bin and shaking his head. “I wanted to keep going, but—“

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Bin kisses the crown of his head. “We got really close. You don’t have to climb Everest in one day.”

 

Minhyuk nodded. He was tired now, though. “We should’ve moved on. I don’t think I can take anything else right now, but you wanted to do it in front of the windows—“

 

“Shh.” Bin pulled him into his lap, hugging him tightly. “Let’s focus on you right now, okay? Just relax. Don’t think about anything else.”

 

Minhyuk shifted, immediately feeling Bin’s hard cock beneath him. “It’s hard not to when I can feel how hard you are.”

 

Bin blinked and laughed. “Okay, fair point. But I want you to be completely okay before we keep going.”

 

Minhyuk wouldn’t fight him there. He leaned into Bin, arms around his shoulders. Bin grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. With the blanket tucked into place around them, Minhyuk felt ridiculously safe. He rubbed his thumb on Bin’s shoulder gently. They sat quietly for what seemed like a short eternity, hands rubbing gently, comfortingly. Bin drew patterns on his back. When Minhyuk felt completely himself again, he spoke.

 

“I love you.”

 

Bin kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

 

Minhyuk returned the kiss, placing one on Bin’s jaw and another on his neck.

 

“What are you up to?” Bin hummed as Minhyuk continued to kiss down his throat.

 

Minhyuk glanced at Bin, shifting slightly in place. He could still feel Bin’s (now) semi-hard cock beneath him. “I’m going to make you feel good.”

 

Bin laughed. “What are you saying it like that for?”

 

Minhyuk smiled. “Would you rather I say ‘I’m going to suck your cock’?”

 

Bin bit his bottom lip. So dirty talk would do the trick today, would it?

 

“Then—“ Minhyuk smirked, slipping off Bin’s thighs and onto the floor between them. He took the blanket with him. It fell neatly around his shoulders. “I’m going to suck your cock until you see stars.”

 

Bin shivered. Minhyuk eyed Bin’s cock before him. Six inches long and thicker than Minhyuk could’ve ever imagined, Bin had the perfect cock for Minhyuk. He licked the head first, trailing his tongue up the side. Bin sighed above him. Minhyuk took his time, working Bin up until his cock was completely hard again. He sucked on the head of Bin’s cock particularly well, driving his tongue into his slit and pulling s beautiful, low moan out of Bin.

 

“So, your cock is hard again.” Minhyuk sat back on his legs. The blanket had fallen from his shoulders a while ago. “Are you going to fuck me in front of the window now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Bin pressed him against the window. Minhyuk gasped at the view, hands splayed against the glass. There was nobody on the street, but he knew for a fact someone was going to see them eventually. There’s no way to avoid it. Even so, Minhyuk found his cock hardening more between his legs. He wouldn’t last long at all.

 

Bin rubbed his ass harshly, slapping his ass cheek sharply once. Minhyuk gasped at the sting.

 

“I’m gonna put it in now,” Bin warned.

 

Minhyuk braced himself. Bin’s lubed cock slipped between his cheeks, missing his hole once before slipping right in. He gasped, hands tightening into fists with nothing for him to grab onto.

 

“Feel good, baby?” Bin asked softly. He rubbed Minhyuk’s sides gently.

 

Minhyuk nodded. “I’m so full.”

 

“And so tight.” Bin kissed his shoulder. “I love how tight you are. You squeeze my cock so good, baby.”

 

Minhyuk whined. “Just—“ He gasped as Bin rotated his hips. “Fuck, just fuck me, please.”

 

Bin kissed the back of his neck once before pulling out and slamming back in. Minhyuk moaned loudly. He grabbed his cock tightly. He was already going to cum.

 

“That fast?” Bin hummed, hips moving faster. “We don’t even have an audience yet.”

 

Minhyuk moaned again. “G-good.”

 

“You mean you don’t want someone to see you with a cock in your ass?”

 

Minhyuk groaned. “Bin—“

 

“What about our neighbors? Don’t you want them to hear how dirty you are?”

 

Minhyuk gripped his cock tighter. “I’m gonna cum if you keep talking like that.”

 

“Oh?” Bin moaned, pushing his cock completely into Minhyuk. “You mean if I talk about how nasty you are?”

 

Minhyuk whined. “Bin, please, fuck me.”

 

“Begging for my cock like a dirty boy,” Bin hummed. “You’re so nasty. Should I really fuck you?”

 

Minhyuk moaned, grabbing Bin’s hip behind him. “Please! Oh, please, fuck me. I need you to move.”

 

“I’ll move if you get the attention of that boy across the road.”

 

Minhyuk looked around wildly until he saw the boy standing in the window across from them. He was cleaning diligently, wiping at the window sill inside. Minhyuk moaned, waving his arm in the air while still grasping his cock tightly.

 

Bin thrusted into him once, incredibly hard. Minhyuk pitched forward, leaning heavy on the window. He reached up, staring across the street at the young man. His black hair was pushed up off his forehead and his shoulders were broad. Minhyuk whined at the thought of a stranger jerking off while watching him.

 

The stranger looked up, eyes widening. Minhyuk waved and Bin thrusted into him again. He moaned loudly, staring at the stranger as Bin moved behind him quickly. Minhyuk pointed at the stranger and made a lewd movement in the air, silently begging the stranger to touch himself.

 

Bin chuckled. “Look at you. You’re so dirty. You want him to cum for us, don’t you?”

 

Minhyuk nodded. “I do, I really do.”

 

“Let’s give him a show to cum to, then.”

 

Bin picked Minhyuk up suddenly, lifting his legs into the air. Minhyuk moaned, leaning his head back. Bin’s cock was impossibly deep in him. He glanced across the street. The stranger had his cock out and he was furiously jerking himself off. Minhyuk moaned louder. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He followed the same pace as the stranger until his cum splattered over his chest.

 

Bin set him on the floor on his hands and knees. Minhyuk knew his knees would hurt later, but he didn’t care. Parallel to the window, the stranger would get to see Bin fucking him from behind. Minhyuk moaned as the stranger pushed his pants all the way down. He reached a hand behind himself. Minhyuk assumed he was playing with his ass, too.

 

It was so hot. Minhyuk jerked his soft cock as Bin continued to fuck him at a brutal pace. He didn’t know whose moans he was hearing anymore, his or Bin’s. It didn’t matter anyway. Minhyuk watched, desperate, as the stranger came against the window.

 

“Fuck, Bin.” Minhyuk moaned loudly. “He watched us and made himself cum. Bin, please, cum in me. I need your cum in me.”

 

Bin gasped, hips jerking as he continued to fuck Minhyuk. “He came because you’re so sexy, baby. You’re so sexy. Fuck, you’re so fucking hot. I’m gonna fill you up.”

 

“Please!” Minhyuk cried. “Cum in me! Make me yours!”

 

“You are mine, Hyuk. You’re fucking mine. Ah, fuck, I’m cumming!”

 

Minhyuk moaned with Bin as Bin’s cum shot in him. He leaned forward, sighing heavily as Bin pulled out of him. The stranger across the street gave him a thumbs up through his cum-stained window, then pointed to the street below. Minhyuk nodded, giving a thumbs up.

 

Bin lay beside him, both of them completely spent. After a quite moment, Minhyuk sighed. “He wants to meet us downstairs.”

 

Bin laughed softly, rolling sideways to face Minhyuk. “Bet he’ll ask to fuck you next.”

 

Minhyuk swallowed. “Or he’ll ask you to fuck him.”

 

Bin’s eyes darkened. “Would you let me?”

 

Minhyuk nodded. “If you’d let him fuck me, yeah.”

 

Bin kissed him quickly. “You’re something else, Hyuk. Why are you so sexy?” Bin’s hand trailed over his chest, swiping through the drying cum on his skin. “You were made for this.”

 

“For you.”

 

Bin smirked, kissing him once more. “Let’s get you cleaned up and go meet this guy.”

 

Ten minutes later, Bin is tugging Minhyuk out of the elevator and through the front doors of their apartment building. The blue haired young man leans against the wall just beyond the door. He straightens as soon as he sees them, smiling almost shyly.

 

“H-Hi, uh—“

 

He laughed, a heavy sound that lifted Minhyuk’s spirits.

 

“Liked the show?” Bin asked, slipping his arm around Minhyuk’s waist.

 

The stranger nodded. “Yeah, uh, I actually— God, this going to sound so strange, but do you think we could, maybe, possibly have a”—he lowered his voice, cheeks pink—“threesome?”

 

Minhyuk felt Bin’s laugh rather than heard it. They exchanged a look, each of them nodding at the other.

 

“Wanna come upstairs?” Bin asked.

 

“What?” The young man’s eyes widened. “Now?”

 

Minhyuk nodded. “If you want to. We can always do it later—“

 

“No, now is fine.” He sounded eager. “I’m Jinwoo, by the way. I just moved in two days ago.”

 

“Well, Jinwoo, welcome to the neighborhood.” Bin smirked. “I’m Bin. This is my boyfriend, Minhyuk.” He leaned towards Jinwoo. “Nobody else around here is really as interesting as us.”

 

Minhyuk took Jinwoo’s hand in his, tugging on him gently. “Come on.”

 

They returned to the elevator. Bin kept his arm around Minhyuk as he grabbed the front of Jinwoo’s shirt.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Bin asked. “You’ve gotta tell us what you’re into.”

 

Jinwoo swallowed visibly. “Kissing, yeah, that’s fine. Uh, I thought how you two were doing it in front of the window was really hot. Actually, I was thinking—“

 

Jinwoo looked between them, obviously nervous. Bin leaned in, kissing Jinwoo softly on the lips. Minhyuk bit his bottom lip as he watched Bin’s tongue dart out to lick Jinwoo’s lips. Why was watching Bin kiss someone else so sexy?

 

Bin pulled away first. “What were you thinking, babe?”

 

Jinwoo smiled a little. “That I could fuck Minhyuk and you— I want you to fuck me.”

 

Bin hummed, his hand sliding down to grab Jinwoo’s ass. Minhyuk’s cock twitched in his pants. Bin pulled his head up briefly, smirking.

 

“Jinwoo?” Bin asked. “Is that a plug I feel slipped inside you?”

 

Jinwoo nodded. “I wanted to be prepared.”

 

“I’ll fuck you,” Bin hummed, kissing Jinwoo’s jaw. “And you can fuck my baby boy, too.”

 

“Can I watch first?” Jinwoo looked at Minhyuk. “You two are really hot together.”

 

Bin laughed. “Yeah, that’s fine, too.”

 

They barely made it back to the apartment without undressing each other. Their hands were everywhere once the door was shut behind them. Jinwoo pulled off Minhyuk’s shirt. Bin pulled down Jinwoo’s pants. Minhyuk played with Jinwoo’s cock as Bin removed his own shirt. There were kisses as they fondled each other. Eventually Minhyuk had his arms around Jinwoo’s waist as they made out, Bin grinding against him from behind.

 

“Wait, hang on.” Bin slowed, pulling Minhyuk against his chest. “Jinwoo, babe, do you wanna sit down and watch? You can watch Hyuk ride me. He’s real good at it, aren’t you, love?”

 

Minhyuk nodded, tilting his head as Bin kissed his neck. “Sit down for us, Jinnie.”

 

Bin laughed softly. “Jinnie? I like that one.”

 

They moved to the couch. Bin settled with Jinwoo beside him. Minhyuk straddled Bin, reaching beneath himself to hold Bin’s cock in place.

 

“Do you want us to do it with you at the same time?” Bin asked Jinwoo, who was slowly stroking himself.

 

Jinwoo shrugged. “I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far.”

 

Minhyuk gasped, interrupting their conversation, as he sank down on Bin’s cock. Bin groaned softly, holding his hips gently.

 

“That’s it, baby,” Bin praised. “God, you’re so tight. Look how thick Jinwoo’s cock is, baby. Can you take it?”

 

Minhyuk leaned against Bin’s chest, reaching out to slip his hand around Jinwoo’s cock. He kissed Jinwoo quickly on the lips. “He’s gonna fill me up so well.”

 

Bin chuckled. “Ride me, baby. Show him what’s in store.”

 

Minhyuk set both hands on Bin’s shoulders, beginning to bounce in his lap. His cock swung in the small space between their bodies, pre-cum smearing over Bin’s abs with every movement.

 

“Such a naughty boy,” Bin hummed. He reached behind Minhyuk, fingers sliding over Minhyuk’s hole as he moved. “Taking my whole cock in so easily. I trained you so well, didn’t I? My little slut.”

 

Minhyuk whined, tossing his head back. He loved when Bin talked to him like that. “Just for you, Binnie. I’ll be your little slut and a slut for anybody else you tell me to.”

 

“Yeah?” Bin pinched his nipple. Minhyuk cried out. “So if I tell you to be Jinwoo’s slut for a while, you will be?”

 

Minhyuk leaned his head forward again, watching Jinwoo stroke himself. He moaned. “I’d be such a good little slut for Jinwoo, Bin. I’d be a perfect slut for him.”

 

Bin’s hand began to work his cock, stroking him up and down as his other hands’ fingers played with the head. “I’m gonna make you cum, and then I want you to be a good slut for Jinwoo, okay? Can you do that for me?”

 

Minhyuk nodded eagerly. “Please, Bin. Make me cum with your cock.”

 

Bin fell silent as Minhyuk began to move quicker on top of him, impaling himself with Bin’s cock and thrusting into his hands at the same time. When Minhyuk came, it was with a loud moan. His cum poured over Bin’s hands as he rocked on his lap.

 

“Good boy, Hyuk,” Bin praised. “Cumming like the good slut you are.”

 

Minhyuk whined. “Am I Jinwoo’s slut now?”

 

Bin laughed. “Yes, you’re Jinwoo’s slut now.”

 

Minhyuk climbed off Bin’s lap on shaky legs. “Condoms?”

 

Bin stood, kissing his shoulder. “I’ll be right back, love. Make out with Jinwoo or something.”

 

Minhyuk smirked. Jinwoo’s hand moved away from his cock as Minhyuk straddled him. His cock, thick but not incredibly long, pressed against Minhyuk’s thigh.

 

“Excited?” Minhyuk asked.

 

Jinwoo nodded. “I never would’ve thought I’d be doing something like this just after moving in.”

 

Minhyuk laughed. “I promise, you’re gonna feel so good. Bin’s cock is perfect. He’ll fuck you real nice, and my ass is made for a thick cock like yours.”

 

“Hey,” Bin whined, coming back into the room, “I thought you liked my cock best.”

 

Minhyuk smirked. “I like all cock if it’s in my ass.”

 

Bin laughed. “Slut. Climb off, lie down on the couch for Jinwoo.”

 

Minhyuk did as told, spreading his legs wide. Bin slipped a condom over Jinwoo’s cock.

 

“Before next time,” Bin said, “we’ll get tested and then we won’t have to use the condoms. You can just slide right on in Minhyuk whenever you want and pump him full of your cum. And Minhyuk would love that, right, love?”

 

Minhyuk bit his bottom lip, reaching between his legs to play with his hole. “My ass is a cum dumpster. I’d love that.”

 

Jinwoo looked about ready to cum already. He slipped in between Minhyuk’s legs, then Bin stopped him.

 

“Me first,” Bin said. He pulled a condom onto his cock, lubing himself as he had Jinwoo. “I’ll put it in you first, then I’ll help you fit inside Minhyuk.”

 

Jinwoo nodded, hands on Minhyuk’s knees. Minhyuk watched as Bin positioned himself behind Jinwoo. He tossed the anal plug to the far end of the couch. Jinwoo’s face scrunched up beautifully as Bin’s cock slid into him. Minhyuk slipped a finger in his ass. This was possibly the hottest thing they had done to date.

 

“Alright, Hyuk, slide down a little.”

 

Minhyuk did as Bin told him to. He angled his hips upwards. Bin took hold of Jinwoo’s cock, guiding him right into Minhyuk’s asks. Minhyuk gasped loudly. Jinwoo was thicker than Bin by quite a bit. He stretched Minhyuk out. Minhyuk’s hole stung as Jinwoo fit inside him.

 

“You’re so pretty, Hyuk. Isn’t he pretty, Jinnie?”

 

Jinwoo nodded, eyes glued to where his cock had disappeared into Minhyuk. “He’s so tight.”

 

Bin laughed. “Minhyuk has a slut’s ass. His hole is always tight and ready for cock.”

 

Their voices fell silent as Jinwoo moved on his own, thrusting experimentally into Minhyuk. Bin gasped as Minhyuk did. From then, neither of them could speak anymore. They moved together, though slightly out of sync. Minhyuk grabbed Jinwoo’s hand on his knee, pulling it to rest on his stomach where he was certain there would be a bulge. Nobody (or no toy) as thick as Jinwoo had been inside him before. Bin panted from behind Jinwoo, pulling his hips back onto his cock every once in a while. With the sensory overload, Minhyuk wasn’t shocked when he came with a cry. Jinwoo’s hand played with his soft cock after the fact.

 

“Hyuk, baby,” Bin breathed. “Why don’t you ask Jinwoo to cum on your stomach?”

 

Minhyuk whined. “Jinnie, please, cum on my stomach. I want Binnie to stroke your cock for me.”

 

Jinwoo moved quickly. He slipped the condom off, tossing it to the side. Bin’s hand slipped around Jinwoo’s cock. He stroked Jinwoo fast, hand twisting and tugging. Jinwoo did his best to keep his composure but failed. He moaned loudly as he came. Minhyuk gasped, ass twitching as Jinwoo’s cum joined the mess already covering his front. Bin fit into the small space beside Jinwoo, pulling his condom off as well. Jinwoo’s hand stroked Bin to completion. Minhyuk gasped as Bin’s warm cum splashed over his stomach and thigh. He felt used and loved and disgusting but perfect. Minhyuk moaned as his soft cock twitched, spilling cum over his lower abdomen.

 

“That’s it, baby,” Bin sighed. “God, you’re so good. Such a naughty slut.”

 

Minhyuk whined, running his fingers through the cum on his body. “Feels so nice.”

 

Bin laughed. “You’re disgusting.”

 

Jinwoo grabbed Minhyuk’s hand. Minhyuk and Bin both watched intently as he licked Minhyuk’s fingers until they were clean.

 

Bin groaned. “Now that was hot. Hyuk, stay right there. I’m gonna get a towel.”

 

It took a little longer than expected to clean up, but once they were all clean, they fell onto the couch together, Minhyuk between Jinwoo and Bin.

 

“We have to do this again,” Bin said. “On a bed, though. And maybe we can change who’s where.”

 

Minhyuk nodded, leaning his head on Bin’s shoulder. He liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so dirty that I need like 4 showers now. Jeez...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it! You can find me on Tumblr @nsfwstro. (Warning: it is _very_ nsfw.)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will, of course, be the window sex


End file.
